


ForgottenTale

by Aussie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute gaster blasters are cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gaster Is Sans' Dad, Gaster will be alive, Kinda, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Has a Fear of Sharp Objects, Reader Is Meant To Be Dead, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader does die when I go into the backstory, Reader has connections to Asriel, Reader is such a clutz, Reader passes out cliche, Sans might not say that many, Slow Burn, So many cliches, Sorry if there's any weird australian slang, Why do mysterious voices always speak in riddles?, i love cliches, i suck at puns, i'll try and not use it, ill try, not sorry, reader is a monster, so uh, sorry no spoilers, sorry sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie/pseuds/Aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how words can convey emotions and different feelings. For example :</p><p> </p><p>  <b>VOID</b></p><p> </p><p>Loneliness, Guilt, Exhausting, Dim, Awful, Death, Dark, Cold, Silent, Fear, Horrible, Nightmares, Gloomy, Grim, Ominous, <b>Interesting.</b> You didn’t say that…</p><p>Why even try? There’s no point. No one is going to find you here. Nobody remembers you. Why are you still running from death? <b>This is very interesting…</b> You didn’t say that…</p><p>____________________</p><p>A story in which you, the reader, are a monster. Sans saves you from the gates of hell and your life turns into a roller coaster of emotions. You also hold strong emotions for that skeleton that saved you and some emotions aren't actually yours.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I hope you enjoy my first go at a fic! I'm definitely not going to drop this because I have a couple of ideas on how this story will go. If you want, you can tell me some of your ideas and if I can, I'll try and put them into the fic as well!  
> Anyways, go read! Any form of criticism is welcome, I need to know where to improve (yes I know there is probably a lot of mistakes).

The purple SOUL shakes and trembles in his skeletal hands. Sans knows he could get in trouble for taking a SOUL for himself but finders keepers, right? Like the SOUL can sense what is going to happen, it floats uneasily in his cupped hands. Sans looks down at the purple object, it's dull and scared. Hopefully this will work.

Sighing to himself, Sans picks up the remote for the machine. Another try couldn’t hurt, right? Hopefully he got it right this time, he swapped a few wires around and implemented a few new fuses into the machine. Taking a deep breath, his chest grows ever so slightly as if he had lungs. He breathes out slowly and is chest then deflates. Sans closes his eyes and presses the power button, flinching as if something is meant to happen. 

.

.

.

.

.

**BEEEEEP**

Jumping at the unfamiliar sound, accidentally bumping the SOUL, he looks at the object that just made the sound. The machine. It… it’s on?!

No way! He finally got it to work! His SOUL brightens with hope as his head flurries with mixed emotions. Maybe he’s not alive anymore.. No, he has to be! Please still be there!

“c’mon dad, you gotta hang on for just a bit longer… i’m nearly there…”

The glass door shines as it connects to the void. You would think it would darken due to the lack of light in the void but right now it’s shining brighter than the sun.

Sans never expected what happened next.

A large palm of a hand collides with the glass. He flinches at the loud BANG it makes. That hand doesn’t look like what he remembers… His starlight iris’ shrink as he thinks of the worst. _What if this isn’t him… What if he’s brought back an actual monster from death?_ The hand has four large fingers and no hole in the palm. It slowly slides back from the glass, leaving a gooey trail in its trace. 

…

Sans doesn’t know whether he should stay where he is or inspect the machine. A loud BANG makes him freeze up and cringe at the noise. Stay here it is then! The hand collides back with glass with more force this time. As it reels back to strike once again a small chip in the glass shows where it hit. 

**BANG**

Sans, magic pulses through his bones as he panics. That _thing_ is breaking out of there and he can’t do anything but watch as it smashes through the glass. Strike by strike. Chip by chip- well more like crack by crack at this point. There’s a spider web of cracks that pattern the door as that creature doesn’t relent and keeps striking. 

The glass doesn’t keep it restrained for much longer for it strikes with so much force that Sans has to cover himself with a small gasterblaster as a makeshift shield. Keeping the shards of the glass from hitting him as they fly in every direction. Sans holds the SOUL close to himself like he could lose it at any time. 

A white goo pools around the machine. Sans calls the gasterblaster to stand guard beside him and charge up its blast. This creature could be anything. That pool of goo grows slowly as a melted limb steps out of the doorway of the now broken machine. 

It’s what’s attached to that limb that petrifies Sans as he looks at a melted figure, slightly larger than himself take its place outside of the machine. It stares back at him with the most painful and helpless expression on its dripping face. 

Its face slowly looks down towards the SOUL in Sans’ cupped hands. It reaches out but pulls back realising its mistake. Sans takes a step back, eye glowing and on guard. He pulls the SOUL towards himself, keeping it out of reach of the creature. This SOUL is for his dad, NOT this _thing._

Slowly making a fist with its left hand, it holds it a few inches away from its chest. Flattening its other hand and placing it underneath, palm up. Slowly it moves the hands up an inch. 

.

.

.

**HELP**


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a backstory on how the reader (you) ended up in this mess. Also, who the reader actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than the last one. That's good right? c:

**A long time ago**

Laughing, you skid to a stop on the concrete floor. Huffing large breaths of air, you bend over, placing your hands on your knees and resting.

Stretching back up you call out across the grey halls. “I beat you Asriel!” In response, laughter rings out “C’mon sis! You had a head start! That was hardly fair!” He calls back, turning around the corner. 

He’s walking slower than a snail at this point. _Mmm snails..._ “Really? I thought you said on one.” You argue back with a smug smile on your face. He knows your joking with him so he plays along, “I said after one…” he folds his arms over his chest, a deadpan expression on his face.

Coming to a stop beside you, he slides down the grey wall next to the elevator. You chuckle as an idea comes to your head, “Hey, maybe you can win a game of hide and seek?” a challenging expression takes form on both of your faces. “Oh, you’re on!” He jumps off from the wall and starts counting. This isn’t fair at all! There’s nowhere to hide at New Home! “Hey!” You interrupt his counting and he looks back at you with a smug look donning his face. He knows what he’s doing…

”Can we play in the core? There’s more hiding spots. Pleaaassee!” You whine to him and he suddenly goes rigid. “Sis! You know dad doesn’t like us playing in the core! It’s dangerous!”

”Oh, quit being a baby! C’mon it isn’t fair if we do it here…There’s no hiding spots at all!” You cross your arms and stand tall, you’re not moving unless he says yes. He shifts his eyes, obviously anxious. “O-okay.. But don’t blame me if something happens!” He looks defeated but you know he’s secretly excited

”Pfft, you know I’ll always blame you!” you tell him sarcastically. “C’mon lets go down the elevator!” He perks up, you know he loves the elevator.

Pushing the button, the doors open with a small whirring noise. He looks happier than Snowdrake when you laughed at his puns. Quickly rushing into the elevator you push the button that says ‘Core’, they couldn’t make it more obvious. The doors close and you both go over the rules to each other, “Count to 30! No more! No Less!” He nods. “And absolutely NO PEEKING!” He shifts from foot to foot, a knowing expression on his face, last time you caught him trying to watch where you hide. You nod as a small _ding_ sounds your arrival and the doors open 

Chuckling you rush out and tell him to count here. “Okay, b-but don’t go too far!”

You shake your head and rush off as he starts counting. _What a baby…_

Turning corners faster than an Icecap after you stole his hat, you find a good spot to hide. Standing at the pillar, a few monster wave good morning and greet you as you wave back and tell them to be quite by making a shushing motion. They nod and go back on their way, knowing looks on their faces. Monsters around here know just how mischievous you and the prince are.

A small mole like monster wearing a hardhat walks past. Being a blind monster it accidentally bumps into you, it’s about to apologise for its carelessness but is cut off by the crowd of monsters working suddenly gasping and looking in your direction. You don’t realise why all the attention was on you until your foot slips and you’re suddenly dangling off of the edge, grabbing onto the corner of the walkway. 

In a state of panic all you can think about is _Wow, they really need to put up a railing here._ Screaming snaps you out of your state and you suddenly realise what’s happening. Asriel’s face turns white underneath his snow coat of fur, (if that can even happen). He’s running over to you, pushing through the crowd of people murmuring and obviously panicking themselves.

”_____! I told you w-we shouldn’t be playing at the c-core!” He chokes out through sobs as tears stream down his face. He reaches out toward you a silent plea for you to grab his hand. You’re scared that if you move, your hand will slip. “A-Asriel, I can’t! I can’t bring my h-hand up!” you never even realised that you began to cry. 

Large tears form in the corners of your eyes and slide down the sides of your face. Asriel is trying to hold back his fear, he was always a pretty strong brother. “Sis, just bring your hand up and grab mine. C’mon you’re scaring me!” He makes it sound so easy.

Slowly, your hand that isn’t holding you up from falling into the core, rises. Your other arm is shaking from the strain and your claws start to slide along the edge.

Everything else happens in a heartbeat.

“ASRIEL!” You scream as loud as you can, louder than a confident Shyren. Your hand slips off the edge as the other quickly reaches out for his hand, only to touch the tips of his fingers. At that moment, all hope was lost in the underground. 

“_____! NO!” Asriel shrieks, you’ve never heard him get that loud before. Turns out, that is the last thing you will ever hear of him. Tears streaming down his now damp cheeks is the last you will ever see of him as well.

Falling,

_NO!_

Darker,

_Please…_

Darker,

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE_

Yet darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuzukiNanami, good guess! (I mean, the hints _were_ there).


	3. The Void (More Backstory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark time spent in the void but you also find some interesting company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lil' bit to post. Sorry! I have an english assignment right now that includes me needing to animate, soooo it's taking up a lot of my time. Anyway, I just need to get some things out of the way before we start our time with our favourite skelebae! At least another chapter of backstory then we get into what you all came here for! (no. not smut. sorry, not sorry.)

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE!_

It’s dark, darker than a cave in the night, yet it’s light, lighter than a summer morning.

It’s quiet, quieter than an abandoned library, yet it’s loud, louder than an rusty factory.

The fuzzy static doesn’t seem to stop, yet you can’t hear a thing. 

Darkness stretches on as far as the eye can see, reflecting all the light from ever catching your eye, yet the light chases away the darkness and shines blindingly bright. 

”…Asriel…” your voice, it’s an imposter, you aren’t supposed to be here. The void curiously circles you, inspecting and asking silent questions. 

_Who are you?_

_Why are you here?_

_Where did you come from?_

_You. Aren’t. Meant. To. Be. HERE._

This is all too familiar, the cycle repeats. First the void inspects you curiously, then it asks questions, finally noticing you’re foreign and that you don’t belong here. Lastly, it chases you, taking small pieces of your life every time the darkness manages to stumble your escape. 

You’re running from the black mess, stumbling into its clutches every now and then. 

The void slows it’s chase, shrinking back and leaving you alone in this silent hell. Waiting for another moment to pounce and start up its attack again. Tired, you sit down, silent streams of tears flowing down your cheeks, as quiet sobs fill the empty space around you. 

The static gets louder, startling your soul. Ear piercing screams fill your head as the void suddenly shrinks back even farther, like it’s going after another victim of this hell. That can’t be, nobody else is down here? Your thoughts are cut off as the static exceeds your limit and you shrink into the fetal position, blocking your ears in a futile attempt of getting the noise out of your head.

Suddenly it all goes quiet, like nothing ever happened. Like it was silent this whole time. Not even the void is curiously hanging around. You don’t exactly like admitting this but the void is at least some sort of company in this silent prison, so without it here right now, you begin to feel alone. 

Getting up, you realise something is wrong. Not even the smallest amount of static is invading your ears. You quickly pull your arm up to your chest and make a grasping and pulling motion, summoning the white, inverted heart. Sighing a silent sigh of relief, it’s not anything to be happy about but at least you aren’t completely gone. From the voids last attempt to imprison you in its clutches it’s taken more shards of your SOUL and lined more cracks into it. Could it even be called a SOUL at this point? The only thing left that is keeping you from your death is these three small, cracked, worn, SOUL shards.

Quickly absorbing your SOUL before the void senses its presence, you start checking to see where the void has gone. There’s a large clump of black mass surrounding something off in the distance. There it is. Wait. What is it doing?

Curiously you fasten your pace as you close the distance between you and the void, making sure not to get too close. It seems like it’s captured _something_. You can’t just stand here and let it take the poor being in front of you! 

There’s only one thing the void wants more than a new monster’s SOUL, and that’s to get rid of you. You’ve been here too long and the void has been trying to take your life away from you for ages. The only thing you can do to save this monster, is to give the void your SOUL. 

Making the grasping and pulling motion above your chest the small white shards appear in front of you. Suddenly the void stops circling the poor monster and instead shifts into your direction. It feels like there’s something eyeing you from every direction, it makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. 

As if time itself has stood still. Every second seems to drag on, the void watches your poor excuse of a SOUL, slowly float in front of your chest. As if it’s a predator, watching, planning its first move of attack. You instinctively take a step back, your mind is screaming at you to take back your SOUL, to leave. But you don’t. You watch as the void slowly follows, drifting toward you as if it’s mocking your slow steps away from it. Your SOUL dulls, you realise quickly how stupid this idea was but...

Then, the void strikes. 

Faster than lightning, the void acts like a wave, crashing down onto you. You quickly sidestep, and run. Run as fast as your feet can take you. As fast as, if not, faster than when you beat Asriel in the race to the end of New Home. 

…

No…

A-Asriel...

As if your mind hates you, it starts remembering all of your childhood with your brother. The times where he would hold you close and cry into your shoulder after he had a nightmare. When he would buy you a Glamburger as a joke, knowing that you hated them. When he would spot you trying to take snails from mum’s stash and get all scared of getting in trouble.

Slowing your movements, you realise the void is still chasing after you. You have to keep running but… you just can’t. You can’t do this anymore. You can’t run away from death anymore. You can’t act like you’re going to go back, you’re going to be saved. Because the truth is, you aren’t. You won’t escape this silent, dark gateway to death. May as well face it head on. 

Turning around, you muster up all of the courage left in yourself and stand stock-still. Unseen tears slide down your face, silent sobs too slow to make a noise before the void finally makes its last marks on your SOUL. 

The dark predator makes its move and clutches around your SOUL. Painful screams fill the ever growing static air. The mysterious monster who must have been chasing after the void, trying to save you from the daredevil stunt that you have already pulled, is too late. They stand there and it’s only then that you recognise the man. 

Doctor Wing Ding Gaster.

Royal Scientist.

The man who made the Core.

It seems as if he finally recognises you as well.

”M-miss _____...?!” He asks, his features displaying an expression between curiosity and disbelief. He realises the state you are in quickly and pulls out some sort of rubber object.

.

..

…

It’s a ball. 

Is he an idiot?! How is he even the Royal Scientist? Does he seriously think the void is going to play catch with him?! It’s a bringer of death not a freaking _dog_!

Out of nowhere, the ball starts shimmering so bright you close your eyes, protecting them from the blinding light. All you feel is pain and all you hear is the ever growing static from the void. But suddenly the static fades and the pain subsides. You feel drained, weak and empty. An empty container, that's useless when its contents are used. Slowly, you tiredly lift your eyelids, only to see the void nowhere in sight and Dr. Gaster holding the ball. Speaking of which, it now looks as if it contains three cracked, small, white shards.

Your SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me any mistakes I might have made and feedback is always amazing!  
> Love ya! <3


	4. The Void II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what happens to a body in the void when it doesn't have a SOUL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! I’m so sorry this took so long to post, I got so side tracked with life stuff. Anyways, this is the last part of the backstory! We get to go back to what you all came here for after this! c:  
> This is a lot longer than I intended but I guess it’s a sorry for taking a while to post as well as me just wanting the backstory to finish already. Hehe, yeah, I’m impatient.

The three small, cracked, white shards float inside the ‘ball’ (is it a ball?)

You feel empty inside, cold and lost. “Mr. Gaster, what did you d-do to my SOUL?” silently cursing yourself for stuttering he suddenly looks pretty embarrassed. Probably because he didn’t even ask to take your _SOUL!_

“Oh! Well, child, I simply absorbed your SOUL into this container. It was going to be used to help keep monsters alive when they have ‘fallen down’, but since I have the only prototype with me and we obviously aren’t in our normal world anymore, I used it to save your SOUL from that … ‘thing’.” 

Huh. That’s pretty han- wait, did he just say _PROTOTYPE!?_

“P-prototype?! You mean, you didn’t even know if it would work, and you used it on something as important as my SOUL?!

”W-well, yes, but!-“

”But?!” you cut him off before he could say anything else. After all, you’ve been alone for a while now and had to bottle up all your anger. It’s over flowing now and you just want to let lose. “There’s no _BUTS_ when it comes to SOULS! I appreciate you saving me and all, but seriously, you didn’t even know if it would work! For all you knew, it could have completely destroyed me! I could have died!-“

”Miss _____! I don’t appreciate your disrespect! After all, you were already dying, were you not?” 

Oh… he has a point.

You look off to the side, embarrassed about your sudden outburst. “Y-yeah, sorry sir.”

”Now! We have other problems at hand, like where are we and why are you here?”

”What do you mean? I fell into the core while... while playing hide-and-seek w-with… as-asriel…” Your voice starts off strong but as soon as you get to the point where you tell him how you got here, you start to break. Oh, how you miss his dorkiness...

He looks as if he has suddenly remembered something. “Oh my! Miss, I am so sorry that I forgot!” Wait, he forgot? Does that mean... everyone has forgotten? Asriel? Mum and dad? Do they even remember you?

You look down, shocked. “Does that mean..?” You leave the rest, unable to say anymore. You’re pretty sure he has the idea about where you were going with that sentence.

”Oh my, Miss, I am terribly sorry. But let’s not try to dwell on the past, shall we?” The past? There’s not even a _future_ in this hell hole. You can’t even tell if time is ev- AH!

A sudden pain envelopes you like you’ve lost all of your breath and you can’t seem to get it back. You keel over and grunt in agony, clutching your chest. The area where you would have a soul feels like it’s on fire. Flames feel like they’re slowly melting you away as if you were only a simple cube of ice. Looking down you realise why.

Oh. That’s new. 

Around your feet a small white puddle has formed. Slowly it’s growing bigger. You look around yourself, trying to find the source of the puddle. 

Unable to find it, you look up at Gaster. He’s looking at you like you’ve grown a second head. Then you feel it.

A small dripping noise sounds the droplets collision to the puddle. That droplet, it came from you. You feel the weird sensation of water sliding down your arm and gathering at the tip of your elbow. Still clutching your chest, you slowly watch the small white liquid ball up into a small ball and become too heavy for the rest of the liquid to hold. It drips off and falls into the now large puddle underneath you. 

Shouting snaps you out of your trance as you looks up to find a very panic-stricken Gaster. He looks as if he’s shouting at you, trying to tell you what to do but all you hear are gurgles of what used to be his voice. He seems as if he’s trying to open the container but it looks like it’s putting up quite the fight. Huh, guess they never figured out a way to open it. That’s a problem with prototypes, they never seem to think ahead with them.

You realise you should be panicking right now but… you just don’t feel scared. In fact you don’t feel anything at all. You just feel… empty. Like all the emotions you used to have decided to leave your mind. 

Suddenly the sensation like you just cleared your ears of water tingles behind your long dripping ears and all hearing returns. Cringing, you realise you liked it better without your hearing, Gaster seems to be shouting louder than you’ve ever heard him speak before.

”_____! PLEASE CALL YOUR SOUL OUT!” Gaster shouts, he’s standing at least 5 feet away due to the puddles size and him not wanting to step in it. 

You try as hard as you can. Your mind calls out to your SOUL, trying to bring it back to its original place inside of you. The ball Gaster is holding seems to be shining blindingly bright, just like when he contained your SOUL into the stupid thing. 

Your magic shines brighter than ever before, becoming dangerously uncontrolled. A buzzing static noise returns but it’s not the void. It’s you. Your magic causes the air around you to become unstable and it suddenly lashes out, damaging the ball that contains your SOUL. 

It feels as if you’ve just been hit with a tidal wave of magic. Your SOUL flickers, obviously feeling the effects of the hit. Cracks grow and cause your body to feel as if it’s shattering, slowly but surely. Gaster panics even more (if that’s even possible), he quickly tells you to stop or you might damage yourself even more. You listen to his orders but the shattering feeling doesn’t stop, your small three SOUL shards glow dimly and crack apart even more. 

Suddenly the sound of shattering rings out in the static filled area around the both of you. The feeling of being aflame calmed down and was tolerable but now it seems to come back in full force, maybe even double. You feel like a dry tree in a hot summer’s day, on the verge of being lit up in embers. 

You scream out in agony, startling Gaster as he looks at the container in his hands that holds the three SOUL shards. Only now it contains one. And that one seems like it’s about to- 

”AHHH! G-GASTER MAKE IT STOP!” You scream out, silent tears of pain sliding down your face. Yep. There goes the last shard.

The empty container, now having nothing to hold breaks from the magic residue inside struggling to escape. Gaster looks down at his now empty hands in surprise, obviously realising how bad his creation was. 

He seems to be quickly making some calculations in his head. Trying to figure out a way to stop your body from giving up on you. 

The time is not on his side because your body is shrinking as the puddle underneath you keeps growing by the second. 

”Gaster! Whatever you’re thinking of JUST DO IT ALREADY! PLEASE!” You pleadingly shout at him, hoping he will make up his mind quicker. 

He looks at you with a sad smile and you wonder if he’s given up. He just nods his head and you never expected what he does next.

**__________A LONG TIME LATER__________**

Sighing fills the empty space around you. You open your eyes tiredly, and check to see if the void is anywhere near you. Yep, it’s still there, hanging in the shadows regaining energy after its last failed attempt at capturing you.

You pull your legs closer to your chest and shiver with grief. The loneliness has become unbearable and you don’t even know why you’re still trying to survive down here. There’s no point. You’ll just end back up in the position you’re in now. Exhausted and depressed.

You notice the static growing slightly and you wonder if another monster has fallen down into Gaster’s stupid creation. The void grows weary and seems to be anxiously moving around the shadows. Huh, that’s new.

A loud ear piercing shatter rings out in the vast empty space. Flinching at the sound, you look behind you to check where the noise came from, only to find a white outline of a rectangle, glowing in the nothingness around you. 

Getting up, you slowly reduce the distance between you and the glowing outline. Step by step you realise a small pain growing in your chest the closer you get to the new object. 

Pulling out the SOUL inside you, it seems to have grown cracks. They decorate the SOUL in a spider web design. You take an experimental step forwards to see the SOULS edges chip away and turn into dust. What really startles you though is that the dust actually floats towards the outline, seemingly making it brighter. Huh, weird.

Curiously, you step forward a few more times and watch as more of the SOUL’s edges decay and float towards the outline again. The pain is not too bad actually, you’ve had worse. 

Maybe it’s my way out of here. Whether it be by dying or actually getting to see the real world again, you want out of this place. Looking over your shoulder you see that the void seems to be afraid of the new thing and it’s never afraid of anything. 

You’re at least a foot away from the outline and the SOUL is now just one small shard. The light is now blazing brightly that you need to squint to protect your eyes from it. It’s now at arm’s length and you reach out to touch it, curiosity taking over any weariness you held. 

But, as soon as you touch it, a tugging feeling takes a grip of your fingers and pulls your arm into the now white rectangle. You put up a bit of a fight but you soon register that you’re not getting out of its hold. You stumble into the white box and any parts of the SOUL you had left disintegrated. They flowing into the bright lights surrounding you, seemingly giving it enough power for it to do what it was intended to do. 

A screeching sound surrounds you and you have to put your hands over your ears just to make it tolerable. 

Then.

Everything stops.

The lights dim.

The sound ceases.

And your feelings fade.

Just like when you didn’t have a SOUL before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Finally done!  
> Hope you liked this chapter! (I’m the worst with past and present tense so there might be some of that stuffed up in this). You can guess what Gaster did but just note I won’t be saying yes or no. ;) YOUR COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRETIATED!


	5. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself inside some sort of container. How will you get out? What lays behind that tinted glass door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long to update.. I've been meaning to do it now that I'm in my holidays but life has been pretty hectic. 
> 
> I'm actually sick rn so that kinda stops me from having a life for a bit so I took this chance to write some more!

****

Everything stops.

****

The lights dim.

****

The sound ceases.

****

And your feelings fade.

****

Just like when you didn’t have a SOUL before…

**  
**

…

You can’t breathe yet you’re drowning in oxygen.

You can’t move yet your limbs feel like jelly.

You can’t see yet bright white lights erupt in your face.

Loud noises invade your ears, sounds like a pipe shooting out steam. The fog hazing your vision clears and a screen of black tinted glass covers the wall in front of you. Looking around, you’re in some sort of metal tube, an obvious glass door in front of you.

Raising your hand to pry the door open, you freeze. A white paw raises into your vision (your paw) but something is wrong with it. It’s dripping. White drops of sludge fall onto the ground like rain, making an ever-growing puddle underneath you. Looking down, you notice that your feet are already covered in the sludge which is now flowing out through a crack in the door. 

Suddenly, memories of a previous time comes back.

__________

_A small dripping noise sounds the droplets collision to the puddle. That droplet, it came from you. You feel the weird sensation of water sliding down your arm and gathering at the tip of your elbow. Still clutching your chest, you slowly watch the small white liquid ball up into a small ball and become too heavy for the rest of the liquid to hold. It drips off and falls into the now large puddle underneath you._

__________

This is all too familiar. Panicking you swiftly make the pulling motion at your chest and nothing happens. _No.._ You have the empty feeling like you have called the SOUL out but you can’t see it. Your heart rate skyrockets as you panic. A small flash of light catches your attention. You strain your eyes to find the source of light and see a small white spec of what used to be the SOUL inside you.

Cupping your hands around it you are quickly brought back to reality as you see a small pool of white liquid gather in your cupped hands.

You look up at the door in front of you and try to find the handle. With no luck in finding it you try and push the door open. Placing your hand on the glass and pushing softly, when it doesn’t budge you try pushing it a bit harder. 

Nothing.

The door isn’t even moving the slightest. 

With a new found surge of determination plus a small bit of anxiety and a pinch of panic, you quickly reel back your hand, balling it up into a fist. Your other hand still cupping the small SOUL spec. Using all the strength you can muster up, you quickly force your hand back onto the sheet of glass that’s trapping you inside this container.

A small cracking noise as well as a loud BANG rings out from where you hit the glass. 

When you reel back to strike a second time you spy a small chip in the glass, obvious markings that you’re breaking out. Seeing this sends a surge of power throughout you and you manage to strike again with a bit more force.

The BANG echoes through the enclosed tube and makes you cringe at the intensity of the noise. Even though it’s loud, you still don’t give up, smashing the glass once again as a variety of cracking noises shatter through the chamber. You watch as the cracks grow and entangle the glass keeping you inside.

The cracks decorate the glass like a spider web though it still doesn’t break open. One more hit should do it.

Bringing your fist back down onto the glass that last hit was enough to send the pieces flying through the air. The large pool that was growing at your feet spills out around the container as you stumble out with it. 

The first thing you notice is the area around you, the tiles seem dusty and old as well as the walls which are coated with spider webs in the corners. This isn’t the void… The second thing you notice is a monster standing in front of you, seemingly standing on guard. The third thing is the SOUL that monster is holding. 

Instinctively you call for help. Knowing your voice won’t work due to your voice box most likely being sludge, the only other way to ask for help is sign language. So that’s exactly what you do. 

Slowly you make a fist with your left hand, holding it a few inches away from your chest. Flattening your other hand and placing it underneath, palm up, you move the hands up an inch. 

**HELP.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry this one was tiny bit short, I'm just not feeling that well.  
> Still, I'm not going to drop this any time soon! <3


	6. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are filled with Perseverance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, life is annoying. If I could sit around all day and write this story I would, but there's been quite a bit happening in my life. Yeah, excuses... I don't like having them, but I hope you guys understand. 
> 
> I'm going to aim to do one chapter a week, you're given permission to get angry with me if I don't post one week! c;

_____SANS’ P.O.V_____

The melting monster stares at him with dreary eyes that seem to be looking into his very SOUL, keeping him in place like he’s under the intense gaze of an ancient being. It moves an empty hand towards him that drips with no sign of stopping. Sans realises that the monster asked for help and commands the gasterblaster to move behind him, ready to attack if need be.

He reluctantly steps forwards towards the monster, keeping aware of its every move. He gets to the edge of the puddle that surrounds the monster, its hand is within reach. It looks as if the monster is offering something to Sans but its hand has nothing within it. When he looks up to the monster he catches a flash of light from the outstretched hand and quickly looks down to find the culprit. 

A small white shard floats around uneasily in their hand. It seems to be struggling to stay afloat and flashes with a small light every time it manages to gain enough energy to fly back into the air. He looks back to the monster, a silent question in his eyes. Nodding, the monster moves its hand further forward, silently telling Sans to take the shard of light. 

As it does this, it looks down at the purple SOUL still cradled in his left hand while his right is reaching out to take the shard. He catches a desperate look from its melted face as it looks down at the SOUL. Suddenly Sans jolts back realising this shard is the monsters SOUL. He can’t just take it, what is he supposed to do?

The monster looks at him confused and moves its hand out, the shard desperately trying to stay afloat mimicking the monster’s struggle to stay together with such a small shard. It may as well not even have a SOUL. 

Its other hand reaches out startling Sans as he takes a needed step back. The hand forms a fist with its index finger outstretched and pointing at the purple SOUL shivering in his grasp. It then points to itself and makes the previous hand movement again.

**HELP**

It… wants this SOUL?

When Sans looks up he’s pretty sure he saw his father in the place the monster is standing right now. His gut is telling him to give the SOUL to the monster but his mind is saying that it’s for his father, not this monster. But the sad look the monster stares at him with is too much, he can’t let this monster suffer all because he’s too selfish to give the SOUL to anyone else.

His mind admits defeat as his gut cheers him on. Sans looks at the purple SOUL… perseverance. Hopefully the trait won’t change anything within the monster other than stop its body from melting all over his lab floor. He looks up to the monster and takes the shard that was still floating in its outstretched hand.

He’s not really surprised that the SOUL didn’t put up a fight, it’s most likely too tired to do anything at this point. The monsters face lights up with hope and the SOUL flashes like a strobe light possibly because it’s gaining too much hope than such a small shard can handle. 

Sans walks over to his desk, “calm down. your soul is in a fragile state. you don’t want it to self-destruct, do you?” he asks the now frozen monster. 

_____YOUR P.O.V_____

_SELF DESTRUCT?!_

Whoa, hold on. You did not just spend most of your lifetime in a real life hell then finally escape and start slowly dying to finally get your hopes up that you’re going to live to then SELF DESTRUCT!

The skeleton monster must have sensed your distress because he turns back around to find you as stiff as a board. Sighing, a small droplet of sweat makes its way down the side of his skull showing just how nervous he really is. His smile seems stiff, (does he always smile?) looking at the edges you notice it’s more of a grimace.

”look, kid. i wasn’t expectin’ you to come out of there.” he says, nodding his head in the direction of the now broken machine. “guess i wasn’t exactly expectin’ anyone to, really… but you’re here now and that’s …good I guess.” Your emotions die down a bit more because of how hesitant he was to say the word ‘good’. It has to be better than living in the void.

”lets just get this problem over and done with first,” he says, motioning to your still-melting form. “and then talk about other things...” He mumbles something at the end that you don’t quite hear.

He turns back around and starts searching through draws, meanwhile you’re struggling to stay ‘standing’ up. Your energy is decreasing as is your time but the skeleton doesn’t seem to remember that you’ve got a limited amount of time left in this state. You move forward, a sludging noise sounds your movement and you lift an ‘arm’ to tap his shoulder. He quickly turns around obviously not expecting the contact and you tap your wrist as to say you’re running out of time. 

He takes a while to process this and when it dawns on him he turns back around and starts pushing objects in his draws around more harshly. 

”right, um… this may hurt a bit but it should do the trick.” He says, pulling out what looks to be a scalpel. Okay. That’s frightening. You’ve had your fair share of labs and mad scientists but this guy seems to know what he’s doing… sort of. That still doesn’t get rid of the fact that you’ve got a pretty bad phobia when it comes to sharp objects. 

The shard in his hand shakes uneasily, a live broadcast of the fear you are feeling right now. He places the dull purple SOUL on the bench, a little bit to the right. He whispers a small apology to the purple SOUL as he grabs the scalpel and cuts into the middle, it dulls significantly due to the pain it’s most likely experiencing. A small chip falls from the SOUL, the shape looks exactly like the shards size and shape, maybe a bit larger.

As he brings the shard closer to the SOUL you tense up, ready for the pain.

…

Nothing happens

When you look back up the skeleton is watching you with one eyebrow (bone?) raised. You straighten back up slightly and look at him expectantly. 

”it won’t work if you’re tensing up like that, kid.” Kid? You’re not a kid! You’ve just spent most of your life in the void so you probably still act like one with no one to tell you better. “uh, hello? look, your ‘SOUL’ will reject the other if you don’t loosen up and let it happen. being all stiff like that won’t help your ‘SOUL’ open up to the other.” You look at him for a bit then nod and relax your body. You heard those verbal quotation marks… and you mentally flinch whenever he mistakes the ownership. 

You may be relaxed but that doesn’t help the anxious feelings zooming through you right now as he turns back around and starts bringing the shard closer to the other SOUL again. He’s sweating pretty badly right now but his face is masking his nervousness pretty well. 

As the two SOULS close in on each other they start acting like magnets. The larger purple SOUL seems to recognise another SOUL shard that can fill the hole that the skeleton created with the scalpel and starts to draw it closer. The weak shard senses a larger stronger SOUL that can help it survive and calls out for help.

…

Somebody came.

You are filled with perseverance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... if it didn't already I mean...  
> I love feedback! Let me know if there is any mistakes.


	7. Finally a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up on the floor inside some weird room, your memory seems to be failing and you make friends with a strange skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys!  
> 82 Kudos and 712 hits! <3  
> Thanks so much, it means a lot to me. c:

It’s bright.

The two SOULs join together.

The smaller of the two grows over the other, filling it with snow.

The purple flames die down from the snow, struggling to fight back and gain dominance.

The snow fills the middle of the heart-shaped container. The flames flickering while they fight for dominance around the outside.

The snow is impenetrable and strong. The flames, weak but insistent on staying.

The flames are confused, snow shouldn’t be this strong. The snow should be melting from the purple flames’ resistance. 

The snow is stronger than normal. Foreign. Its owner is different. Smarter. 

__________

Groaning you sit up. Did you seriously sleep on the ground?

You look around, weird. The floor is tiled and dusty, the walls are even dustier and spider webs decorate each corner. You spot a weird looking dragon skull, floating near the room’s entrance. It looks as if it’s guarding something or stopping something from getting out.

_’Where am I..?’_

A cool breeze rushes through the open door and you shiver. The hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stand on end. You wrap your arms around yourself trying to keep all the warmth in. Wait...

Looking down you see a white blanket draped over your body but that’s not what’s concerning you. Lifting the blanket you realise you’ve got nothing on. Bare fur. You make an embarrassed squeak and wrap the blanket as close to you as you can, covering your body from your neck to your feet.

The squeak that you made seemed to have alerted the floating skull creature and it peaks around the corner of the bench you’re sitting against. A high pitched noise comes from the skull as it rounds the corner and sits a bit away from you, curiously floating a few inches away from where you sit.

The white sharp teeth that line its bottom and top jaw bone intimidate you and you scoot back a few inches, the distance now making you feel more at ease. Tilting its...body? Head? It looks at you curiously and lets out a high pitched grunt. The noise it makes melts your heart, too cute… 

”Hey there little guy.” You talk to the creature not really expecting a response.

…

A squeaky ”Grruf!” comes from the creature. 

You’re going to get diabetes if this thing keeps up what it’s doing to you. Realising it’s not exactly a threat you reach out to pat it. 

It becomes overjoyed and dodges your hand then slams into your body, snuggling into the blanket that covers yourself. You stroke its head in long strokes eliciting a purr from the creature.

Looking around the place looks vaguely familiar but you can’t quite remember why. Whenever you try to remember a strong piercing ache forms in your head. Ow…

You stand up and tuck a corner of the blanket underneath the top to keep it from falling, the skull backs off reluctantly and floats next to you. Not really thinking you start searching through the drawers, curious as to what this area is used for. 

Drawer after drawer there’s nothing that really stands out. You open another and get ready to be disappointed when you spot a large needle and other sharp utensils. 

You freeze up and start shaking. Your skin underneath your fur visibly paling. _Okay… not going through that drawer!_ You quickly shut it with a pretty loud BANG sounding it’s collision back into its pocket. _Moving on…_

You’re still pretty shaken up when you move onto the next drawer, the skull floating closer to you almost touching your leg as if it senses your distress. You open the next drawer with still shaky hands and you spot something that looks familiar. Or someone for that matter. Picking up a photo that was placed perfectly on top of all the other contents in the drawer you see a group of scientists. 

A small pink dinosaur monster sitting on the shoulder of a taller blue cat-like figure with a large smile. The other monster behind him competing with a huge smile and long snake-like figure. On the right-hand side a green monster with a humanoid figure and large eyes has a slight smile. It’s nothing compared to the big smile on the short skeletons face that stands to the left of him. Glasses are taped onto the side of his skull. Come to think of it, he looks oddly familiar…

Ow… your head obviously doesn’t like you trying to remember.

Though, none of them caught your attention as much as the skeleton standing proud and tall in the middle, behind the other shorter skeleton and the blue cat monster. He smiles widely, though not too wide, and inside his mouth is a black void. Owww! At the word void you get another pain that shoots though your head. Weird… Rubbing your head with one hand you read the text that is written shakily on the corner, ‘never forget.’ Strangely a tinge of sadness resonates inside you even though you don’t have any connection to this picture.

That’s as far as you get until sound of lazy footsteps coming down the stairs from outside ring out through the air and you stand there, frozen. You don’t know what caused you to do what you did next but you quickly run towards the door and catch a glimpse of a white figure before you grab the door and slam it shut. Locking yourself inside you look around for a good hiding spot realising your mistake a bit too late…

 _Shit, nowhere to hide!_ Glancing back at the door a small jiggle of the handle startles you as you run to the farthest corner, the skull floating in the middle of the room looking torn between hiding with you and guarding the door. Small hesitated grunts sound from it as it rushes towards you and cuddles against your side. You position the blanket higher and scoot as close to the wall as you can, a broken machine hiding you not so well.

If you listen closely a tired sigh comes from behind the door accompanied by a jingle of keys. _Huh, you didn’t exactly think this through, did you?_ The click of the lock makes you huddle further into the wall, the skull now growling quietly. 

The door opens and a skeletal leg steps in, a short skeleton that’s attached to the leg appearing after he takes another step. A permanent grin stretches across his face though if you read his eyes you can see a tinge of annoyance. _Wonder who that’s directed at, dumbass._ Your smartass mind comments on your stupidity as you recognise who this skeleton is, he’s one of those monsters in the picture. 

He seems to be looking around probably wondering where the hell you went. A small “Yip!” makes him look over and find you cuddled against the wall with the skull now rushing up to him.

”i told you to keep the monster here not make friends with it...” he says with a sigh and dodges the white bullet.

You look at him, he looks strangely familiar just like in that photo but just the sight of him makes you double over and groan in agony. The ache in your head growing slightly. 

The sound of your pain seems to make him look up from the skull and he spots you curled into yourself, clutching the sides of your head trying to get the pain away.

”buddy, you alright?”

No response

”hey! kid!” small pieces of concern laced into his words.

Groan… _‘Stop shouting!’_ you think to yourself.

”can you an-“

”SHHHH! Ughhh…” you groan, rubbing your temples as the pain slowly subsides.

Looking up you notice he’s standing fairly close so you pull the blanket tighter around you for comfort. He seems to get the message and backs up a bit. He was probably the one that put the blanket on you in the first place and he seems to be a tad embarrassed about it.

“so, i guess i didn’t get to introduce myself.”

He crouches down so that he’s in line with your height while you sit there still trying to cover up as much as you can.

”the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuahaha, not exactly 'friends' with Sansy yet but you are friends with a cute little dragon skull!  
> Did I getcha in the summary? c:  
> Let me know if you liked this chapter!


	8. Welcome to Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't seem to like the cute little skull, you don't know why though. Also, it seems like your already falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I was stressed out about so much but still managed to squeeze this chapter out. Hope you guys enjoy c: (I adore cute gaster blasters).

At the mention of Sans’ name a light static fills your ears. You shake your head to try and get rid of the static like a horse flicking their mane making your ears flop around. When you look up at him he’s staring at you like he’s waiting for you to say something back. Oh, right. Your name.

”U-uh… _____.” You say meekly, embarrassed about the horrible first impression you’re making. 

”_____? cool. so, i’m going to be blunt. i have no idea how my machine brought _you_ here, but it did, and i’d like it if you could tell me how you turned up in it.” He states sternly.

Uh, machine? Is that how you got here? And where is ‘here’?

”Sorry, but where exactly is ‘here’? And, what machine?” You ask, voicing your thoughts with a confused tone.

He seems confused by your questions, raising one browbone to show off a muddled expression. Then it dawns on him.

”shit… well i guess that memory loss is a side effect. this makes everything so much more difficult…” He groans and stands up rubbing the back of his skull with one hand while the other rests inside his blue jacket.

Memory loss? You guess that explains the whole ‘everything seems so familiar’ ordeal. A cool breeze that comes through the open door makes you visibly shiver. The white floating skull that has been watching this whole time snuggles against you to try and warm you up. So cute…

Sans looks down at the skull with an annoyed expression. Sighing he slices the air in front of you open and a rip appears out of nowhere. The inside of the hole looks like a kaleidoscope of colours and you turn away because of the uneasy feeling it gives you. The skull notices the rip and backs away as if it’s protesting, looking at Sans with defensive eyes. 

They both have a long staring contest, nobody moves for quite a while and you shiver again. You clear your throat to try and gain someone’s attention. Defeated, Sans closes the hole, a now overjoyed skull nuzzles into your blanketed body and you let out an embarrassed squeak.

”hey, give ‘em some space bud.” Sans nudges the skull away with his foot as it grunts moving slightly to allow you an inch of space. When Sans tries to move it away even more with his foot it turns sharply and growls at him. Warning him to leave it alone. You giggle at this act and Sans looks at you with an irritated expression cutting you off. You clear your throat to try and change the subject of attention.

”W-well, it is nice to see how well you two get along but… I’d love some clothes… it’s kind of cold.” You chuckle nervously and wrap the blanket tighter around your body. 

”oh, yeah, uh… i’ll be back in two ticks.” A small tinge of blue highlights his cheek bones, is that a blush? Aww, why are skeletons so cute? You only catch a glimpse of the blush until he disappears out of sight just like that. Huh.

Wait, what?! He just disappeared! You look around the room to see if he’s still in here but you can’t find him anywhere. The skull seems to realise how confused you are and it grabs your attention. It squeaks and floats a few inches in front of you. You look at it waiting for whatever it is it wants to show you until it randomly disappears just like Sans did. What the hell?!

Is this ‘Disappear and Freak Out _____’ day?

Suddenly it reappears right next to you almost making you scream. You hold your hand over your chest to try and calm your heart down and breathe deeply. It seems happy about its trick but you aren’t exactly that happy about almost having a heart attack. Though it’s funny how much you freaked out.

”Please… Don’t scare me like that little guy!” A tinge of laughter in your words. So, teleportation. That’s pretty cool!

”So you guys can teleport?” It bobs up and down like it’s nodding. “That’s awesome!” A large smile dons your face. The skull seems thrilled with how much you like it’s little trick and lets out a cute “Grruf!”.

Sans flashes back into existence right in front of you two and you scream slightly at his appearance but quiet down when you notice who it is. 

”Don’t DO that!” You say trying to calm your heart rate down once again. 

”heh, sorry ‘bout that kiddo. here ya go, i’ll go and let you change.” He chucks a pile of clothes down at you and they land on top of your head. You look up at him from underneath the clothes and glare playfully at him. He looks at you with a smirk and pops out of existence once more. 

You stand up to get changed but realise somebody’s still here. 

Turning around you see the culprit.

”Uh, I’d love if you could… I dunno, hide behind something and not look at me?” You say to the floating skull and it pops out of existence once it realises what’s happening.

You sigh at the peaceful silence. “Finally some alone time…” Your gut seems to disagree with how happy you are feeling about being alone and you get a slightly sad feeling inside.

You drop the blanket onto the ground and pick up the clothing Sans brought to you. A pair of the same shorts he’s wearing, black with a white stripe on the sides as well as a white t-shirt that’s slightly too small for you. It’ll have to do… 

As soon as you have the clothing on you do a small twirl and the shirt rides up slightly due to the movement. At least it’s comfortable, like _really_ comfortable. If you didn’t care about hygiene you would wear this every day if you could. But, uh… Too bad you find it pretty gross the wear the same clothes without washing them for long periods of time.

You look around, huh. How are you going to let Sans know you’re done? You walk up to the door and knock loudly two times, just going of a hunch that he'll answer. 

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

…

”who’s there?” A gruff voice answers. …Really? Uh, a knock knock joke… c’mon brain!

”Impatient goat.” You smile at what’s about to happen.

…Hesitance? Or maybe he hasn’t heard this one.

”Impatient goat w-“

”BAAA!” Bleating loudly you hear a chuckle come from the other side of the door.

You open the door and Sans opens his eye sockets that were closed because of his laughter.

“nice-“ He clears his throat… uh how? “one kid” He seems to be checking if the clothes fit you.

”What’s the matter? _Horse_ from all that laughter?” You smirk.

”pff, that’s not even the same thing.” A slight chuckle lacing his words.

”I still got a chuckle!” You playfully punch his shoulder and giggle along with him.

Why are you being so nice to this stranger? You’ve never even met him before but a feeling inside you tells you that you’ve known each other for life. He seems to like jokes as well, so guess he’s a good in your book! Yeah, you have a soft spot for stupid jokes. 

”Oh, where’s the little guy?” By ‘little guy’ you mean the adorable floating skull. You don’t need to say that though because the way his laughter dies down instantly, you can tell he knows who you’re talking about. What does he have against that cutie?

”meh, sent ‘im home.” He dismisses your question and a small awkward pause follows after.

”…So, we goin’ somewhere or are you just gonna keep me down in your creepy dungeon forever?” You can tell it’s ‘down’ because of the staircase behind Sans. 

”huh? oh, yeah, follow me.” He makes a small wave for you to follow him and trudges up the stairs. When he gets to the top he unlocks a latch on a trapdoor and swings it open. A bright white light blinds you, not realising just how dark it actually is down in here.

Sans steps outside and holds the trapdoor open waiting for you. You rub your eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light outside and walk up the stairs. As soon as you step outside you screech "COLD!!" and tumble back. And back… and... back. THUMP.

Ow… fuck. You groan and sit up, holding your head with one hand while the other supports you while you lean back. You open your eyes and nearly scream. Sans is pretty close to you, worry and concern etched into his face. Oh wait, he’s talking.

“–y kid? geez, i shoulda used my magic but i didn’t expect you to be _falling_ for me this quick.” He uses a pun to try and brighten the mood, and brighten the mood it did. You laugh at how worried he looks as well as the pun, the worried look is now gone since you started laughing though. 

”Oh, shut up you.” You giggle and stand back up with the help of his hand. No literally, he asked if you wanted a hand and actually threw it down at you. Once you stand up you throw his hand outside the trapdoor and laugh at how his smile fell and he turned to you glaring. In an instant he’s up the stairs and has his hand back onto his arm. 

Walking back up the stairs now ready for the cold underneath your foot you take a step outside and audibly gasp. It’s so beautiful. Snow dons every tree and the ground may be cold but it sparkles with glittery snow. Wow.

”heheh, welcome to snowdin bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY Sans said a pun. Ehehe, it's a bit of an overused one but don't expect me to do a lot better because I'm not the best at coming up with good puns (plus they _are_ meant to be bad jokes).  
>  Comment if you guys want me to make a tumblr so you can ask questions about this story! c:  
>  **Do you want Papyrus to be home next chapter? Yes/No**


	9. Mysterious Voices Like Riddles. Don't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a one way snowball fight with Sans and feel how strong his magic really is. This strength terrifies you but that seems to confuse someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I've actually written three chapters in advance! Hopefully I can keep it that way so that if something pops up I can still post for you guys! 
> 
> I don't particularly like this chapter but anyways... Here ya go!

Sans has gone ahead of you and told you to wait here. Heh, the thing is, you’re horrible at waiting. So while he’s gone you’ve come up with a cunning plan and are currently hiding behind a couple of trees, not too deep into the woods but deep enough that you’re hidden from view. A white ball of snow is clutched in both of your hands and others are scattered around your feet as ammo. There are multiple trees around you that act as cover if he so chooses to fight back. 

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch… crr.. Giddiness rises in you as you hear him coming.

”uh, kid?” Seems like he doesn’t know where you are

”kid? where are you? i told you to stay here.” He looks around trying to find you and spots your footsteps that lead into the forest… woops, forgot to wipe those away…

”are you serious...” He groans and slides his hand down his forehead, pinching his nasal bone.

Well, may as well take action while you can, right? Quickly sliding out from behind the tree you launch two large snowballs from your hands straight into his face.

”Woohoo! Headshot!” You laugh at the sight before you. Sans is rigid and his skull is covered in white snow from the snowballs, one of which actually landed inside his left eye socket. His grin has turned into a grimace most likely from how uncomfortable it is to have a large ball of snow stuck inside his eye socket.

A strong magic fills the air and the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stand on end. The buzzing of the magic silences you as you watch a blue light ignite behind the snowball stuck inside his left eye socket. It melts quickly due to the intensity of the magic. His right eye light has disappeared and his left eye socket now has a blue flame inside it. You shiver at the sight and back away slightly. A scent of fear hovers around you, it takes you a while to realise that it’s your fear.

Looking at your hands you see them shaking slightly. You look back up to Sans to see his flaming socket now replaced with his usual eye light. He sighs and steps forward making you step back. With a shaky voice you say “W-what was that..?” He looks up at you, not expecting the terrified look on you face. Slowly he takes another step forward, not as big as the last one. Not liking the way he’s trying to close the distance between you two, you step back so that he’s at least six feet away from you. Sans must have seen the fear in your SOUL just by looking at your eyes and visibly tenses. He looks off to the side, probably thinking of what to say.

”bud, if i wanted to hurt you, i would have already done it.” Hey says choosing his words carefully. His eyes refuse to meet your meek and inferior ones. He takes another step forward and you take half a step back. Sans notices the change in distance and relaxes slightly. “Your magic… it’s so strong. How?” You voice is barely a whisper. This question seems to irritate him and he takes another step forward but you’re too frightened to move at this point. 

_Why are you so afraid?_

_Sans wouldn’t hurt anyone he cares about… He may have just met you but I know he wouldn’t try and hurt you._

_He saved you._

_He wants to help. He wants to help make you, you again._

What? Make me, me again?

But, I am me… aren’t I?

_Yes and no. You are you but you do not act like you._

_You have forgotten who you are._

_You don’t know your own self._

_You need help to remember who you are._

Remember who I am?

The voice sighs. _You ask too many questions that I should not answer._

’Should not’? So you can?

_Yes, I can answer them but I won’t._ You _need to figure out who you are._ You _need to remember who you are. I shall not ruin that chance. After all, this is_ your _**forgotten tale.**_

During your conversation with… whatever or whoever that was, Sans was able to walk up to you and is now clicking his fingers in front of your face and calling out to you. The motion is so close to your face it makes you back away on instinct. As soon as you take one step back your leg seems to give and without a warning you collapse. You quickly grab onto the first thing you can to try and stop yourself from falling. Bad idea.

You open your eyes as a static in your head grows louder and louder. Your vision wavers and your energy feels drained. 

Maybe talking to that voice drains my magic… Oh god, what the hell is on top of me?! It’s so heavy.

You lift your head to look at what’s currently crushing you and you quickly find out.

Sans.

Panic rises in you as you see him start to move, he pushes his hands to lift himself up and groans. Your panic makes the static in your head grow until it’s too much to handle. Your vision darkens and your breathing slows. 

All you want to do now is… sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a tumblr so that I don't have to reply to ur comments on here and ruin the comment count ;w;  
> Also then I can tell you all how amazing you are every day! Heehee.


	10. ...Your majesty...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meh... too lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100+ kudos! <3 Means a lot to me!

Loud snoring invades your ears, waking you up. Groaning you grab whatever your head is on and place it onto of your face, trying to drown out the snoring.

It’s no use. It actually sounds like the snoring got louder.

You use your last resort and chuck the pillow that’s on your face onto whoever was snoring. A _fwomp_ sounds the pillows connection to the snoring person and their snores turn into panicked grunts of confusion. 

Just listening to their flailing makes a funny image pop-up in your head and you can’t help but giggle slightly.

You open one eye and spot Sans glaring at you from the other side of a couch you’re currently lying on. Wait, weren’t you just outside? What happened? 

You can recall falling back and landing in the freezing snow with something crushing you from above. You can also remember how tired and worn out you felt. But, why were you worn out? 

Snapping out of your thoughts you realise you’re now alone inside this strange house on the couch. Where’d Sans go? Looking around you notice two doors on the second floor, one covered in signs and the other plain wood and slightly ajar. 

A crash sounds from the room in the corner of house startling you so much that you fall over the armrest you were leaning on.

”Ow…” You groan and push yourself up from the ground. 

Chuckling can be heard from the couch and you quickly sit up off the ground to see who’s there. You already have the slightest idea. 

Sans. Yep. You thought so.

Now it’s your turn to glare back at him and he just smirks like an asshole.

”What’re you laughing at?” You dare him to answer with a death stare.

”that fall was _sofa-king_ funny.” His laughing just grows as he makes another stupid pun.

”Oh hardy-har-har.” You say, trying to be a smartass.

You stand up and sit back down on the couch, waiting for Sans to stop laughing.

…

”Oh my gosh… It wasn’t THAT funny.” 

”heh, it kinda was.” He wipes a tear from his eye socket. 

”BROTHER!? ARE YOU ALREADY ANNOYING OUR GUEST?” A loud voice comes from the same room that the crash sounded from.

Sans suddenly disappears from the couch beside you so you just sit there awkwardly, not sure if you should answer the voice or not.

You scream as a loud _pomf_ sounds Sans’ return beside you. Another tall skeleton looks out the door from that room he was in, checking to see why you screamed. Sans’ jacket is now gone and he’s wearing a white turtleneck sweater.

”Why do you DO th-“ You’re cut short as Sans interrupts you.

”you _sweater_ believe it, bro.”

Both you and the other skeleton, Sans’ brother by the sound of it, just stare at Sans. Did he seriously put a sweater on just so he could do that pun?

”SERIOUSLY BROTHER? WHY MUST YOU GO TO SUCH LENGTHS JUST TO ANNOY OTHERS?”

”can’t win ‘em all.” Sans shrugs.

”It would’ve been good if you didn’t scare the hell out of me..” You reply.

”sorry.” He obviously doesn’t mean it due to the laughter he’s trying to hold back.

You shrug, “Don’t worry about it.”

The tall skeleton clears his throat… somehow… and you look over to see him staring at you. You look at him oddly as sweat beads on his skull. Did you do something?

”Your majesty, I have tried to cook a great spaghetti dish for someone such as you. I’d like if you’d try it!” He sounds so different when he doesn’t yell, though it doesn’t suit his loud and proud personality that much...

Wait, ‘Your MAJESTY’?! 

You freeze up and look over at Sans. He seems to be rigid, obviously not expecting his brother to say that. His eye lights are out and sweat is beading on his skull. The tall skeleton must have realised what he just said and awkwardly walks back into what must be the kitchen. 

”’Your majesty’? What the hell does he mean by ‘your majesty’?!” You harshly whisper at Sans, trying to make sure his brother doesn’t hear. 

”uh, well, you kinda look like our king. paps just got confused and thought you must be his daughter. thing is, he never had a daughter.” Sans mumbles, slightly weary. Does he know something you don’t? 

”Well… what’s his name? Your king, I mean.” You question, feeling like something’s so close yet so far.

”his name’s asgore. though most of us call ‘im king fluffybuns.” Sans chuckles after he recalls the joke, relaxing a small bit.

”Asgore...” You test the name, trying to turn on some sort of lightbulb in your dim brain.

There’s a slight funny feeling in your gut, like a thousand butterflies flutter around uneasily. Does this ‘Asgore’ person have something to do with the whole ‘remembering yourself’ fiasco? You look over at Sans and lock eyes. If you tell him this information he’ll overload you with a thousand questions no doubt… maybe it’s best if you don’t say anything.

”Doesn’t ring any bells.” You lie. Sans seems to relax a fair bit at this information but it also looks like slight curiosity and a tinge of questioning grew in him. Well, you guess that had the opposite effect.

”well then, sorry if i’m overstepping any boundaries but, who are you?” 

Yep, completely opposite effect. Crap! What do you say now?! You don’t even know who you are, and the one clue you got, you threw away! Maybe you should tell him. No, wait! What if he gets angry at you for lying to him? UGH! This is so hard!

_Calm down._

What the…? Surprised, you look around, searching for the voice. Completely forgetting about Sans sitting on the couch beside you.

_Just tell him you don’t know. Don’t lie. If you lie, he can’t help you._

”But he’ll think something’s wrong with me…” You say out loud, trying to talk to the voice.

”who will?” Sans says, startling you out of your head. 

”Oh! Uh, well. Um… You. I mean, I wasn’t talking to you… I was uh… talking to, uh. Talking to… me? Yeah! Oh wait... um, that doesn’t make sense.” Uneasy mumbles stumble out of your mouth before you can stop them.

_Calm down. Don’t lie. But don’t tell him about me._

”Them! I was talking to them!” You slap yourself mentally as the words just come tumbling out of your mouth. Seriously, stop talking, he probably thinks your insane now…

A sigh sounds around you, it didn’t come from Sans though. 

”I should just stop talking…”

”heh, yeah.” Guess Sans finds your nervous stuttering funny. Asshole.

_That would be a good idea._


	11. A golden flower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is annoying... these are pre-written chapters and I can't find the motivation to write more... ; ;

”Mmm! Thif ith rully goud!” You say with a mouth full of spaghetti, sitting in between the two brothers on the couch. You swallow, “Thanks, uhh…” 

”THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He places a hand on his chest as his cape flutters in the non-existent wind.

”Whoa, cool name!” Real admiration laces your words.

”THANK YOU GOAT FRIEND!” 

”’Goat friend’?”

”OH. Are We Not Friends?” His words die down a bit.

”No, no! Of course we are!” You quickly correct him, “I was just confused about the name ‘goat friend’.” 

”WELL, I DO NOT KNOW YOUR NAME! SO I CAME UP WITH A REPLACEMENT!” A confident ‘nyeh heh heh!’ follows his statement.

”Oh, how rude of me! I’m _____!” You hold out your hand for him to shake. When he takes it, he almost shakes your whole body. “You can call me ‘Goat friend’ if you really want to though.” You giggle at the silly nickname.

”NYEH? YOU LIKE MY NICKNAME FOR YOU THAT MUCH? IM HONOURED!”

”I SHALL GO GET US ALL MORE SPAGHETTI IN CELEBRATION OF OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP!”

Papyrus bounds off the couch and into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sans is looking at your like you’ve grown a second head.

”What?”

”you.”

”What do you mean by that?”

He snorts and shakes his head, going back to watching the talking rectangle on the television.

Shrugging you continue to eat the spaghetti, feeling more at home than you can ever remember.

__________

”Ughhh…” 

Note to self: Don’t eat three bowls of Papyrus’ spaghetti.

You roll over onto your side, bundled up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. 

”i warned ya after your first bowl…” Sans sits at the end of the couch, your legs are tucked up to your chest making your feet a foot away from his legs.

”I knowwww…” You whine in agony and roll over to face the wall.

”I was hungry, how would I have known he was poisoning me…?” Sans looks over at you, annoyed from your accusation about his brother.

”he wasn’t poisoning you... you get used to it after time.”

”After time?!” You quickly sit up at this making your head spin in disagreement from the fast movement. You groan as you lie back down, “He makes ‘spaghetti’ that often?”

”yep, i normally go to grillbz and eat there. it’s not my fault you thought you had an iron stomach.”

”It tasted good though… I don’t get what happened after the third bowl.”

Sans sighs, “just rest up, i’ll get you something’ good in the morning. i appreciate that you thought his cooking tasted good, i think he was enjoying making you ‘food’.

You snort, “I heard those air quotes…”

Sans shrugs and you roll over to continue watching the TV

__________

_Hello?_

You jolt up and look around. White. Walls of white surround you, the floor looks as if it continues for miles. Where are you?

_Welcome._

You stand up and spin around to where the voice came from. Nobody’s there.

”W-who is this?”

_You don’t know?_

”You sound familiar…”

_Yes, I should. I saved you after all._

”Saved me? What happened?”

The voice sighs, _You are very forgetful._

You scoff, “And your acting very mysterious. Why can’t you tell me who you are?”

_I can, although, I choose not to._

”I’m getting nowhere…” You sigh.

_That is not true. You are remembering parts of your life but it seems as if you don’t want to remember. You lie about your past, you dodge questions about yourself. All you try to do is get to know others._

”I want to figure out who I am, but it’s hard to tell people about me when I don’t even know myself…”

Another sigh, _Very well. I shall tell you a hint towards remembering yourself._

”A hint? I need more than a hint!”

_It will come in due time, child._

_You should go find a golden flower, he will tell you all._

”’Find a golden flower…?’” You try and break down his words. Man, this guy likes to speak in riddles.

_That is all I must say. You shall figure out the truth sooner than later if you do as I said._

You nod in affirmation feeling like whoever was talking can see you.

__________

Drowning.

You can’t breathe.

It’s dark.

Somebody’s calling out to you.

It’s familiar.

Their voice… no _his_ voice!

Sans!

__________

You gasp for air as you jolt up. Hands that were on your shoulders jump back. You curl into yourself trying to catch your breath. 

”geez kid, you scared me there. what was that about?”

You look up at Sans still panting. 

”Do you know… where I can find… a golden flower?”


	12. Midnight Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'conversation' with Sans and some loud rackets at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, hello there! gee, didn't think I'd start writing this again ;o; I just saw quite a lot of supportive comments and suddenly felt like I'd be pretty mean to stop writing this all together. I just want to let you know, I'm most likely going to slow down on posting new chapters, so an early heads up on long waits... sorry. ;u;
> 
> I know hardly anyone reads these but for those of you who do, thank you! <3

The air around the both of you is tense. 

Playing with one of your ears, you listen to the sounds of Papyrus cooking. The smell of spaghetti hits your nose and you already feel sick in the stomach. 

”Soo… You di-“

”stop talking.” Sans cuts you off. Wow, was it really that bad?

”I just want to know wh-“ 

”stop _talking __.” Is he trying to tell you something?_

Suddenly, his hands start signing words. Oh! Stop _talking_. 

***i’m going to ask you some questions. be honest… please.**

Slowly you nod in affirmation. This can’t be good.

***do you remember coming out of the machine downstairs?**

You don’t… Some sort of static flares up inside of you but you quickly push it down, not ready to deal with the headache that always follows it. You shake your head.

***alright. how about after that, when we were outside.**

Oh yeah! When you hit Sans with the snowball and he… you shiver at the thought. Now that you think about it, that memory wasn’t there before… You nod your head, seeing something flare up in his eyes. Curiosity? Maybe. 

***then how about when you started talking to ‘them’?**

’Them’? Is he talking about that voice in your head? Oh wait, you talked out loud…? Geez, he must think you’re crazy… This memory also seems to have not been there before… Why are they coming back? You nod once more.

***can you tell me who you were talking to?**

There’s the impossible question again. He said be honest, and honestly, you don’t even know. You shake your head slowly, he seems a bit upset at this.

***why can’t you tell me?**

You’ve been silent up until now, only needing to nod or shake your head. You sigh,

**I don’t know who it is.**

Sans seems to be confused by this.

***so it’s someone?**

You nod and add,

**That’s who I was talking to before, when you woke me up.**

***i thought so…**

**Wait, you still haven’t answered my question... Where can I find a yellow flower?**

Sans seems to tense at this, he’s about to start signing something else until Papyrus pops into the room and places a bowl of spaghetti down in front of both of you. You look at Sans, he seems relived about the distraction. Well, you’re not going to give up until he tells you…

You catch Sans looking down at the spaghetti and then back to you, shooting you a sympathetic look. You huff and look away from him. Yeah, it’s childish, but he’s the one not answering your question after you just answered so many of his…

You pick up the bowl and dig in, not really caring about the taste. A bit burnt and there seems to be a few flecks of glitter inside. 

__________

Sighing, you sit up. The blanket that you had over your body falls off and folds onto itself. You rub your eyes with your palms, as if you could rub the tired feeling away.

You look around in the darkness that surrounds you,

”What’s wrong with me?” You whisper to yourself with a sad tone.

You hold your face with your paws, slightly shaking.

”Who am I..? _What_ am I?”

You sigh, “If only I could answer those for myself…”

_CLANG!_

”Wha?!” Making a weird startled noise you look towards the kitchen, where the noise came from. There’s no lights on inside… Maybe it was the wind?

Now suddenly completely aware of every noise and shadow in the living room, you slide down into your covers, trying to blend in with the couch.

A shiver runs down your spine as your mind starts playing tricks on you and making the shadows surrounding you slowly form into dark and deformed amalgamates.

You start thinking of the ‘conversation’ you had with Sans, closing your eyes and trying to block out the creepy shadows that tower over the walls. 

He didn’t even tell you anything… The only part where you actually got to ask a question, Papyrus suddenly interrupted...

You sigh.

A sudden, _CRUNCH_ pulls you from your thoughts and you quickly duck your head underneath the throw blanket on top of you.

”shit…” A small voice comes from the kitchen.

Your floppy ears perk up a bit at where they meet your head as you recognise the voice.

Now little creeped out and slightly angry that he’s either watching you or eavesdropping or even BOTH, you stand up and throw the now fur covered blanket off of your form. It lands softly onto the ground and you harshly glare at the door to the kitchen, making the small tusks on the top of your jaw suddenly seem a lot more sharp.

Taking long strides towards the kitchen, your padded feet soften the harsh stomping.

As you get to the door, the person inside doesn’t seem to notice you there most likely because of how dark it is.

_CLICK! _You switch on the lights, still glaring.__

_”Sans!”_ You’re just above a whisper, trying to not wake up Papyrus.

Your face suddenly relaxes, your fur softening out.

Wha..? No one’s her-

_BANG! ___

“ow…”

Slowly, Sans appears from underneath the table, rubbing the top of his skull with a grimace on his features.

You cross your arms as you spot him, an angry look on your face.

He looks over at you, still rubbing the top of his skull.

You huff and harshly whisper, “What are you doing?!” 

He opens his other hand and reveals smashed pieces of what used to be his favourite mug. “uh…” He then softly presses his hand against the top of his skull and grimaces, “…breaking stuff?”


	13. That escalated quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a phase mum! This is who I really am! I'm an adult now and you cant control my life! (this is all that came into my mind when writing this chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL I noticed that people still seem to be reading my crappy story so I didn't want to not give you guys new chapters. To be honest I forgot about this for a while ;u; Updates still will be slow because I'm not going to be writing new chapters every day.

“Stop moving!” 

“it feels weird…” 

“I can’t help you if you don’t stop squirming!” 

“ugh… it’s tingling…”

You flick Sans in the forehead, “Do you want me to do this?”

He brings up his hand and rubs where you flicked him, “…no.”

Your paw on top of his skull stops glowing the dull green, “Fine.”

Starting to walk out of the kitchen, you hear Sans groan. He mumbles something under his breath and you stop at the kitchen door.

Turning your head slightly, you smirk “Sorry? I didn’t quite hear that.” 

”…can you come back?” He’s looking down at the table like it just offended his brother.

You turn around, “Aaaaand?”

He huffs, “and…” He murmured the last phrase of the sentence but you still walked back over to him, fine with his answer. 

A few moments later and you were done healing Sans’ skull from where he hit it on the table.

”Aaand… Done!” Placing both paws on your hips you take a step back and admire your **handy** work. You snicker at your pun.

Sans looks up at you, “what’s so funny?”

You shake your head, “Just a pun I thought of.”

He smiles at that, not that he wasn’t already smiling, and closes his eyes, leaning on the table.

You look at him weirdly and shake your head. He can sleep anywhere, can’t he?

Walking out of the kitchen you flick the light off and notice it’s still mostly dark outside, the first specs of light make the snow covered ground glitter and shine like some sort of magic dust.

Strolling over to the couch, you sit there, unable to fall back asleep but still slightly dozy from using your healing magic. You think about Sans sleeping in the kitchen and stand up to walk back over to the kitchen, but not before grabbing the white fur covered throw blanket. 

Walking into the kitchen, you leave the light off because it’s now light enough to just make out his form. You sneak over to him and gently place the blanket on top of him, adjusting it slightly. You walk out of the kitchen but not before you say a quiet, “Goodnight Sans.”

Sitting back on the couch, you smile, and lie back down, your fur softening the old springs inside the couch. You close your eyes, breathing out a hum, maybe this place isn’t so bad.

__________

“Mnn...” 

A snicker sounds above you as you try and hit off whatever was on your cheek, it quickly moves away before you can touch it though.

“Stoooop…” You whine and dig your face further into the couch, your snout wrinkling up.

Something grabs one of your floppy ears and lifts it up.

Suddenly, a gust of air is blown into your ear and you shoot up with a squeak, your cheeks visibly turning a slight pink underneath your fur.

You cover your ear, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling to go away, and look over at the skeleton who’s trying to hold in his snickers. You glare.

He smiles wider and his eye lights shimmer in his lidded sockets. “what? did i **blow** you away?” He loses himself and starts to laugh loudly, clutching his stomach as you glower at him.

You shuffle over and look at the TV that’s currently showing a cooking show with a large calculator as its host… weird. Sans moves to sit beside you and watches the show as well with little interest while what sounds to be Papyrus is cooking… _something_ in the kitchen.

BANG!

”NYEH!”

You jump at the loud noise and Sans looks over at the kitchen door with a concerned expression, “bro?” He calls out.

…

Sans is about to stand up to rush over to the kitchen just before a loud voice stops him.

”I’M OKAY!

You see Sans visibly relax and you shake your head, definitely not eating whatever Papyrus has cooked if that smoke coming from the kitchen has anything to do with it.

He goes back to watching the TV and you look over at him with a weird expression, “Is that normal?” You ask, concerned for your safety.

Sans shrugs.

”happens every now and again. don’t worry about it.”

You pointedly look at the smoke and then back to Sans who doesn’t have a care in the world.

You sigh and stand up, gaining Sans’ attention. “what’s up?”

”The roof.” You say, bored.

He snorts and shakes his head as you think about going outside. You haven’t been out there for a bit and the only time you did go out, Sans hid you from everyone, not letting you go without him checking if anybody was around.

You make up your mind, your going outside if it’s the last thing you do! You want to see if maybe, just maybe you can find this yellow flower Sans won’t help you find.

As you start walking to the door Sans is suddenly by your side. You jolt slightly from the fright and glare at him, he knows you’ve told him multiple times that you don’t like it when he does that. He doesn’t react and simply stands in front of you. You look down at him confused.

”where’re you off to?” He asks, his eye lights gone.

You shake your head, “Outside.." You say nonchalantly.

”sorry but i’m gonna have ta decline that. your safer in here.” His smile seems to have almost turned into a frown.

”Sans. I'm a person. I deserve to make my own decisions. I can't have you babying me whenever I stand up to go somewhere. For heavens sake, you even ask me what I'm doing when I have to go the the bathroom! It's ridiculous!" you snarl. Your small tusks seemingly sharper.

”Whatever! Get out of my way.” You shover past him, he doesn’t react as you walk towards the door and slam it behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is really helpful! <3


End file.
